In a Locked Room Wiki:Roleplay Rules
Every RP in the IaLR Wiki has rules you must follow to ensure a good experience between roleplayers. In addition to following these rules, you must also follow the main wiki rules, since they are the basework for the RP rules. In a Locked Room The main RP has a set of rules you must follow in order to ensure a good roleplay experience. * Don't use other people's characters without their permission. Exception is if you co-own them (i.e. got permission), or if they are free-use. Mind-controlling a character for a brief time is okay, but RPing as someone else's character without either being free-use or co-owning them is not allowed. ** Same goes for alternate universe counterparts: Unless the owner gives you permission to make an AU version, you can’t make an AU version. * No godmodding. You can't just make a character step to the right and magically solve everything! It ruins the plot, the fun, and can cause a lot of problems. We had a case of this with the character "Script" in Season 1B. * You are free to deviate from/add your twists to the plot, but make sure to still follow it (if stated). Nobody likes a derailed episode! ** If the episode is a "retro-style" episode, then you don't need to follow the plot, since there isn't actually any. * No spamming. It just fills up the episode with useless content, thus leading to derailment of plot. * Swears are allowed, only if they are censored. Minor cusses like "crap" are allowed uncensored. * No chronological errors. In a Locked Room takes place from June 20, 2016 to the present day. * Mentioning real-life companies, places, and other stuff won't break the 4th wall. IaLR's Earth is supposed to be a lot similar to real-life Earth, except with a few fictional places, people and items added. * Do not join if you plan on ruining this RP. If you're just here to spam and spew hate among other stuff, you are ABSOLUTELY not welcome. The Great Crossover Competition Credit to for coming up with the rules. General Rules *'Don't use other people's characters without their permission.' Exception is if you co-own them (i.e. got permission), or if they are free-use. *'No godmodding.' You can't just make a character step to the right and magically solve everything! *'No spamming.' It just fills up the episode with useless content. *'Swears are allowed, only if they are censored.' Minor cusses like "crap" are allowed uncensored. *'Mentioning real-life stuff won't break the 4th wall.' The IaLRverse's Earth is very similar to ours, with a few fictional concepts added. Sign-up Rules *'Don't make Mary Sues and/or OP and UP characters.' Be sure to balance your characters. *'There is a 3-team limit.' You may have up to 8 contestants per team with a minimum of 6 contestants. *'There is an unlimited staff limit.' ** There are many roles your characters as staff can play. This includes hosts, co-hosts, reporters, cameramen, maintenance workers, paramedics and so on. * Do not join if you plan to ruin this RP. We're warning you. Regarding Elimination * How elimination works is; when a team loses, the team's members will be up for elimination. ** RPers can then get to vote whoever deserves to be eliminated. ** Once 5 or more users have voted (or an hour has passed, depending on everyone's activity, up to 24 hours), the character with the most votes gets eliminated. ** Do NOT hesitate to vote. * Don't freak out if your favorite character is eliminated. * Eliminated contestants are still useable, but they won't be able to join challenges. ** They can probably be likened to background characters or spectators. If lucky, they may even be opted to help display a challenge to the remaining teams. * Anyone who was eliminated can rejoin, but only if there is a rejoining event and the character gets a lot of votes. ** Rejoining works the same way as elimination. * Characters can get immunity, meaning they can't be eliminated for one elimination event. After that, they are now "vulnerable".